


Leones y Corderos

by SanjikoBlackLeg



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjikoBlackLeg/pseuds/SanjikoBlackLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En sus años de juventud, Kid había estudiado medicina en Edimburgo. A su modo, tenía talento, de ese tipo que con apenas escuchar aprende y de inmediato le resultaba beneficioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leones y Corderos

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito está basado en el libro de Sir Robert Louis Stevenson, "El ladrón de Cuerpos", si quieren leerlo esta genial, con unos fragmentos y la inspiracion llego...

 

En sus años de juventud, Kid había estudiado medicina en Edimburgo. A su modo, tenía talento, de ese tipo que con apenas escuchar aprende y de inmediato le resultaba beneficioso. Trabaja turnos dobles, pero era un tanto conocido por siempre mostrar una faceta educada aunque su rostro delatara todo lo contrario a la amena charla que se pudiera ver. Ante sus maestros mostraba su lado inteligente y atento; no tardó en ser identificado como un joven que prestaba atención pero sobre todo uno con buena memoria.

Por extraño que fuera, para esos tiempos, en aquellos días él resaltaba por su pálido color de piel pero sobre todo por su cabellera escarlata, aunque se le veía satisfecho por su apariencia. Durante ese periodo, había cierta profesora de anatomía, para abreviar y mantenerla en el anonimato únicamente la conoceremos como K.

Tiempo después su nombre fue bien conocido, ella recorría las calles de Edimburgo disfrazada y a hurtadillas la plaza principal mientras una manada de personas esperaban con ansia la ejecución de cierto asesino que vendía los restos de sus victimas a la rectoría de la escuela de anatomía, todos sabían que la señorita K pagaba por los cuerpos, incluso el propio Kid, más al no tener la declaración verídica de los asesinos, siempre terminaba de la misma manera: “son meras suposiciones”.

Su popularidad se debía en parte a su propio talento en medicina y sobre todo a sus modos rudos y directos de hacer las cosas, pero más que nada, a la inutilidad que rozaba con la mediocridad del catedrático de la universidad. Kid no perdió oportunidad alguna, gracias a su “colmillo” supo granjearse a esa mujer de fama astronómica y pronto ocupó el puesto de segundo al mando por debajo de ella, claro, y con ello su camino al éxito estaba garantizado.

Además de excelente profesora la señorita K era un “alma libre” y todo eso con apenas una preparación a medias, más el aprender del modo práctico siempre es mejor que únicamente estar leyendo.

Kid, quien ya gozaba de un buen puesto en ambos sitios, gracias al “barbeo”, ocupaba por segundo año consecutivo el ser asistente de la clase de la señorita K.

Por ese motivo Kid quedó a cargo del anfiteatro y la sala de conferencias.

La responsabilidad de observar a otros estudiantes y de mantener en orden esos lugares eran completamente suya, la disección de cadáveres también eran parte de su trabajo, que para nada era bien visto, ya que ese tema siempre ha sido delicado de tocar; viéndolo conveniente la señorita K decidió alojarlo en la misma zona universitaria inclusive en el mismo edificio en donde se encontraban las salas de disección.

Ahí, tras una noche de parrandas y orgías, temblando y medio dormido se veía obligado, por unos fuertes golpes a la puerta, a levantarse un poco antes del rojo amanecer del invierno venidero, los harapientos y hasta cierto punto “mendigos” que golpeaban a su puerta, esperaban tiritando por el viento frio su pago, ya que eran ellos quienes le brindaban la materia prima para la clase de disección.

Era una rutina interrumpida por los días “inhábiles” de esos sujetos: abría la puerta a esos hombres sucios y de ropas desgarradas, se cubría con un saco especial para esa labor, no fuera que la sangre le manchara la ropa, les ayudaba a transportar su escalofriante carga para finalizar con pagarles su mísero pago.

El final de esa rutina vil era más simple, Kid regresaba a su cama para tratar de recuperar cuando menos dos horas de sueño quedarse a solas con muñecos de carne, ni siquiera lo inmutaban.

Pocos podrían haber mostrado la insensibilidad ante una vida similar que le mostraba la simple mortalidad de todo, su mente cerrada ante toda consideración; se mantenía bajo cadenas de sus deseos y sobre todo ambiciones bajas, inclusive era incapaz de mostrar interés por el destino de alguien más. Frio, superficial y egoísta en lo mas profundo de su ser, aunque sí era poseedor del mínimo de prudencia llamado “moralidad” que lo alejaba de las borracheras y robos inconvenientes pero únicamente como fachada ante sus compañeros y sobre todo, ante la vista de su empleadora: la señorita K.

Como recompensa por su arduo trabajo y sobre todo, el mantenerse “impune” se involucraba en fines de semana con diversión desatada y sin recatos de ningún tipo, desenfrenada se podría decir; de esa manera el balance se mantenía en rango y así se satisfacía o cuando menos engañaba a su conciencia.

El suministro de cuerpos era para él, al igual que para la señorita K, un problema que se presentaba no importaba en donde estuviesen; esa materia prima se agotaba dejando a la enorme y ansiosa clase de anatomistas mirándose unos a otros repetidamente, el negocio redondo en torno a esto era no sólo desagradable si no peligroso para todos los implicados, de ahí que la política de la Señorita K era no hacer preguntas sobre el material de estudio, “Ellos nos traen el cuerpo y nosotros pagamos por él”, era siempre la misma frase, remarcaba a todos sus ayudantes: “Por el bien de tú consciencia, no preguntes”; no era que con eso les despejara las dudas si esos cuerpos eran producto del asesinato o no, simplemente les daba una guía que después él entendería mejor.

Kid no era tonto, eso lo sabia de antemano la señorita K, ya que en muchas ocasiones, él se mostró sorprendido por la frescura de los cadáveres, pero sobre todo, le llamaba la atención el aspecto de los vendedores que siempre le visitaban al amanecer, sumándole las palabras de su jefa, inconscientemente respondía a sus propias interrogantes planteadas desde hacia tiempo, no obstante por su bienestar se concentró en las tres facetas de su “empleo”: aceptar el ejemplar que le llevaban, pagar el sueldo que no cambiaba sin importar el espécimen y pasar por alto cualquier indicio del crimen.

Una mañana de Noviembre esa política de “no decir nada” se vio sometida a una dolorosa prueba. Llevaba despierto toda la noche por culpa de la ansiedad liberada a causa del alcohol y una noche de jerga y libertinaje, se desfilaba por su alcoba simulando ser una bestia salvaje enjaulada que por momentos, se lanzaba sobre su cama enfurecida, después de instantes de tener el rostro sumido en la almohada logró calmarse y caer en el desasosegó que siempre llegaba después de entender que él mismo se había metido en todo eso, no era arrepentimiento, si no simplemente la rutina, misma que se presentaba en ese preciso momento, la cuarta llamada estaba golpeando en su puerta, ya mucho mas molesta que las primeras que no escuchó por estar luchando contra sus impulsos.

La luz de la luna estaba en su máximo punto de brillantez, el frío estaba desatado, el viento acompañaba a la escarcha acentuando aun más la baja temperatura. La ciudad se mantenía en silencio, aun no era tiempo de mostrar todo su ajetreo diario, los proveedores se presentaron mucho más tarde de lo usual y se mostraban demasiado ansiosos por marcharse que lo acostumbrado.

Kid, todavía adormilado, los alumbró, escuchaba las gruñonas e irlandesas voces a lo lejos, como si de un sueño se tratara, mientras vaciaban el saco, permaneció inclinado, casi cayéndose de sueño, apoyando su hombro en la pared esperando; para no caer en error al pagarles su salario, sacudió su cabeza, al hacerlo sus ojos se posaron el rostro muerto, un sobresalto lo terminó por despertarlo, dos pasos bastaron para acercarse… alumbrando el rostro con la vela se constató.

— ¡Por todos los demonios! —exclamó —. ¡Es Jewlery Bonney!

Los irlandeses no respondieron nada, pero arrastrando los pies se acercaron a la puerta.

—Les digo que la conozco —continuó— apenas ayer estábamos bebiendo en el bar… es imposible que este muerta… ¡Es imposible que hayan conseguido este cuerpo así como así!

—Sin duda, señor, usted está equivocado —mencionó uno de los hombres.

El otro se dedico a mirarlo, amenazante y con ello exigía el pago convenido de inmediato.

El shock fue demasiado que la fiereza del joven pelirrojo lo abandonó en esa ocasión, con tartamudeos, excusas y titubeos contó las monedas, les pagó y los miró partir, cabe destacar que si las miradas asesinaran, ese par estarían mucho más tiesos que el “paquete” que recién le dejaban en la puerta.

Mismo al que dedicó su completa atención, se apresuró a revisar el cuerpo y sobre todo a sacarse de dudas, gracias al cabello rosado, identificó a la joven con quien había compartido bebidas apenas unas horas atrás.

Miró, colérico, otras marcas en su cuerpo que no dejaban duda alguna a que se había defendido exponiendo el ataque del que fue victima, invadido por el remordimiento buscó refugio en su cama, ahí se quedo pensando un largo rato, recapitulando con sangre fría el porque de las instrucciones de la señorita K y el riesgo que ahora representaba para él cualquier interferencia del exterior, ejemplo que los proveedores decidieran acusar de algo al joven, las investigaciones lo hundirían y de seguro, terminaría en la mesa de disecciones al igual que Jewlery.

Un tanto perplejo, decidió consultar y esperar por las palabras con respecto a su superior inmediato, el profesor auxiliar, en escalera el peldaño siguiente a la señorita K.

Éste era el joven doctor: Trafalgar Law, el profesor favorito de los estudiantes, sin escrúpulos, listo, astuto y demasiado analítico, demasiado juerguista muchos dirían que exageraba; había viajado y estudió en el extranjero, con el trato fingido —igual que Kid— de agrades ante los ojos de los demás escondía la frialdad y el desinterés que le brindaba todo lo mundano, muy hábil en cuestiones de deporte ya fuera patinando o pateando una pelota; siempre bien vestido se desfilaba por el campus y como cereza del pastel, sus manos mostrando tatuajes que bien combinaba con su altanería, gracias a todo eso, Trafalgar Law no era famoso únicamente con las jóvenes estudiantes que se perdían en su plateado mirar, si no que también era el objeto de deseo de muchos estudiantes varones al igual que profesores, Kid estaba en la lista de ellos.

Su relación con Kid ya de por sí era muy íntima ya que sus posiciones exigían cuando menos, un mismo interés y el de ambos era conseguir sujetos de estudio, pero para Kid era algo más, el deseo carnal de tener a ese chico ojeroso se le había metido entre ceja y ceja y no daría paso atrás hasta poseerlo, precisamente con Jewlery había tratado ese tema, de hay que su reacción fuera una completamente distinta a la que en verdad quisiera mostrar.

A Kid le agradaba el lado siniestro que mostraba el doctor Law cuando, en el carro tirado por caballo trotón, visitaban y profanaban algún cementerio solitario y demasiado alejado, le gustaba el verlo sucio, lleno de tierra, le excitaba incluso el hecho de cómo sacaba el cadáver y lo arrojaba en el transporte como si fuese nada, el doctor mostraba el sadismo cuando se veía obligado a rebanar el cadáver y esconderlo en un costal mas pequeño, para Kid eso lo llevaba a la cúspide del deseo y el doctor Trafalgar Law no era estúpido, las miradas del pelirrojo, invasivas y llenas de fogosidad le despertaban pasión oculta, misma que en varias ocasiones le habían hecho desvariar con dejarse tomar por el joven estudiante, pero su orgullo no dejaría que fuese así de simple.

Aquella mañana en particular Kid se presentó más temprano de lo que debía ante Law, le contó lo ocurrido y lo llevo ante la causa de su alteración.

Trafagar Law examinó las marcas del cuerpo con detenimiento, Kid lo miró atento.

—Sí —Dijo moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo —, no luce nada bien.

—Y entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Hacer?— Preguntó Law —No puedes hacer nada y mientras menos lo comentes, mejor para todos, diría yo.

—Alguien más podría identificarla —Aclaró Kid— era demasiado popular.

—Esperemos que no —Dijo fríamente Law— Y si alguien lo hace… bueno, tú no la conoces y no hay nada mas que discutir, la verdad esto ya tiene tiempo de ser así, remueve el lodo y meterás a la Señorita K en problemas que ni te imaginas; incluso tú podrías terminar en el manicomio y yo junto contigo, me gustaría saber que como luciríamos cualquiera de nosotros de ese modo, o saber siquiera, que demonios podríamos decir en nuestra defensa, para mí sólo hay una cosa segura: todos nuestros sujetos de practica han sido asesinados.

— ¡Trafalgar!—Protestó Kid.

—Vamos Eustass-ya —Se burló el doctor— ¡No me digas que tú no lo sabias!

—Una cosa es pensar de más y otra…

—Y otra tener pruebas, sí lo sé, y en verdad lamento tanto como tú, que esto haya llegado hasta nosotros —decía mientras tocaba suavemente el cuerpo con su índice —para mí el menor de los males es no aceptarlo, así que no lo hago, —añadió —tú puedes hacerlo si así lo quieres, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero pienso que alguien en nuestra situacion haría lo de siempre y me atrevo a sumarle que la señorita K es lo que espera de nosotros, eso ya lo sabias, si nos eligió a nosotros dos es porque no quería tener nada que ver con viejas chismosas y puritanas.

 

De entre todos los posibles domadores de fieras salvajes, Law era el único que podía dominar o contralar a una fiera como Kid, eso claro que se debía al porte de seducción que Law ofrecía con cada movimiento, o cada palabra que le dedicaba, pero hay que remarcar que el doctor estaba jugando con fuego.

Kid acordó hacer como si nada y siguiendo los pasos marcados por Law, el cadáver de la desafortunada joven fue sometido a la disección nadie menciono nada de conocerla o como siempre, siquiera preguntar quien era ella ya que nadie la reconoció.

 

Una tarde, terminado el trabajo del día, Kid se dejó seducir por una popular taberna y al entrar se encontró a Law sentado en compañía de un desconocido. Un hombre alto, más o menos de su altura, tostado, rubio y siniestro, sus ojos se mantenían ocultos por gafas exuberantes al punto de ser ridículas, sus facciones delataban que era poseedor de mucha inteligencia pero sus modales no tenían el menor refinamiento que sus ropas finas mostraban.

Una vez tratado, resultó ser demasiado grosero, muy vulgar y prepotente, aunque lo que mas llamaba la atención era el poder que ejercía sobre Trafalgar, le ordenaba como si se tratara de la mismísima señorita k, se molestaba ante la menor discusión o tardío servicio y ridiculizaba a quienes cordialmente, le atendían.

A este hombre repulsivo y ofensivo hasta los huesos, le agradó de inmediato Kid, le invitó un sin numero de tragos y le contó infinidad de historias sobre su carrera, para Kid quien todo analizaba, el pensar que con sólo el diez por ciento de lo que contaba fuera cierto, era un tipo de cuidado y sobre todo desalmado y muy, muy detestable, pero la vanidad lo sedujo al grado de sentirse “especial” ante las atenciones de ese mal habido sujeto.

—Yo mismo soy un tipo bastante malvado —Señaló el extraño— pero Law lo es mucho más, Traffy, así es como le llamo, Traffy trae otra copa para tu amigo, Traffy levántate y cierra la puerta, Traffy me odia —Dijo repetidamente— ¡Vamos Traffy, sabes que te amo!

— ¡No me llames así, maldición!—Gruñó Law.

— ¡Cuida tu boca!—objetó el extraño sujetándole el mentón y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro — Dime Kid, ¿lo has visto jugar con el bisturí? A él le fascina hacerlo sobre todo mi cuerpo —Presumió el rubio extraño.

—Nosotros los médicos podemos hacer algo mejor —interrumpió Kid el acercamiento del extraño hacia Law— Cuando un amigo nos disgusta, lo diseccionamos.

Trafalgar lo miró bruscamente, cómo si la interrupción no hubiese sido la más adecuada.

La tarde se fue pasando, Doflamingo, porque ése era el nombre del extraño rubio invitó a Kid a quedarse con ellos, encargó comida tan peculiar que la taberna estalló en caos y una vez que terminaron, le ordenó a Law que pagara la cuenta, cuándo se separaron ya era entrada la madrugada y Doflamingo estaba ebrio hasta casi caerse; Law a quien la rabia y el coraje mantenía en sobriedad maldecía por el dinero gastado en tragarse las ofensas e insultos de ese sujeto en su contra; Kid, con mucho licor y de varios en su sistema, envenenándole la mente, regreso a casa con paso firme y el cerebro completamente embelesado.

Trafalgar no apareció en toda la mañana del día siguiente, Kid sonreía para si mismo, imaginaba que Law continuaba en compañía de Doflamingo, mostrándole las mejores tabernas y burdeles. En cuanto sonó la campana de la libertad o de término de clases recorrió los bares en busca de sus compañeros de parranda pero no los encontró por ningún sitio, resignándose regresó a casa, se acostó a dormir y por fin, descansó las ocho horas de rutina común y corriente para cualquier persona.

Justo a las cuatro de la madrugada le despertó la tan conocida señal en la puerta, al bajar las escaleras se quedó sorprendido de ver a Trafalgar con su coche y en este uno de aquellos largos y repugnantes paquetes a los que tan acostumbrado estaba.

— ¿Y eso? —Exclamó — ¿Has salido tú solo?

No obtuvo respuesta al contrario, Law lo silenció bruscamente ordenándole que hiciera lo que ya sabia; cuando el cadáver estuvo expuesto en la mesa, Law trató de marcharse, pero mejor se detuvo y titubeando…

—Sera mejor que le veas la cara —Dijo con voz muy retenida— Es mejor que le veas el rostro —Repitió mientas Kid le miraba curioso.

— ¿Pero, cómo, cuándo y dónde lo encontraste? —Preguntaba el otro.

—Mírale la cara —Fue todo lo que dijo Law.

La mirada de Kid se deslizaba de Law al cadáver y del cuerpo a Law, respingando un poco hizo lo que Law le ordenara tan seca y fríamente, no era de sorprenderse lo que vio, aún así una sonrisa siniestra pero dudosa apareció en su rostro, observar inmóvil por la frialdad de la muerte, sin ropa alguna, envuelto únicamente en la tela sucia y áspera del saco en el que iba, al hombre que había dejado bien vestido, borracho, recargado en la entrada de la taberna lo sacó del trance; comenzó entonces a indagar en algunos de los terrores que encierra la “conciencia”.

Dos de las personas que conocía habían terminado en esa mesa, le mostraba que el tan conocido refrán “Hoy a mí, mañana a ti” tenía validez, aún así estos pensamientos ocupaban un segundo espacio en su preocupación principal, su camarada, no sabia que decirle o que hacer, ni siquiera le podía ver a los ojos, la voz se dio a la fuga dejándolo sin nada para decirle.

Fue el propio Law quien rompió el hielo, se acercó a él en silencio por la espalda y le apoyó la mano suave pero firme en el hombro.

—Tony —Le susurró al oído —puede quedarse con la cabeza.

Tony Chopper era un alumno que esperaba impaciente desde hacia tiempo esa parte del cuerpo humano para estudiarla, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—Hablando de negocios, tienes que pagarme. Tus números deben cuadrar, ¿entiendes? —Relataba el repartidor.

Kid por fin recobró la voz, no estaba asustado, si no sorprendido, su camarada había tomado muy enserio el modo en que se deshacían de sus amigos, recordó con tono fantasmagórico sus propias palabras expresadas en la taberna, “Los diseccionamos” retumbaba como eco en su mente.

— ¡Eustass-ya! —Le gritó Law sacándolo del sopor.

— ¡¿Pagarte por esto?! —Reclamó el pelirrojo.

—Pero por su puesto —Recriminó con todo porte de soberbia y altanería el medico ojeroso —No creerás que te lo regalare así como así; nos comprometería a los dos, este es otro caso como el de Jewlery, y mientras mas rápido nos deshagamos de él, será mucho mejor. ¿Dónde guarda el dinero la señorita K?

—Ahí —Respondió Kid entre suspiros, apuntándole en dirección de un armario.

—Bien, dame la llave —Dijo Law, con calma extendiendo la mano.

Por muy frio que se mostrara Law ante la situacion, al sentir las llaves en sus manos, titubeó, al igual Kid al entregárselas, pero la “suerte” estaba echada; los dedos y las manos temblaron al sacar pluma, tinta, el libro y la cantidad de siempre.

—Fíjate bien —Mencionó— Éste es el pago de siempre, y al mismo tiempo el paso a tu seguridad, ya no hay marcha atrás porque no hay nada que ocultar, ¿me entiendes? Y ya con esto, podemos continuar como si nada hubiese pasado, tú tienes lo que necesitas y yo tengo un extra —Declaró golpeando su bolsillo, haciendo titilar las monedas en el interior.

Para Kid los momentos posteriores fueron confusos, más analizando y ajustando todo como debía vio una oportunidad doble en esa faena, sonriendo de acuerdo a la diabólica oportunidad, con pulso firme anotó la fecha, la naturaleza y el pago efectuado en ese negocio.

—Y ahora para que las cosas sean parejas, es justo que tú también tengas beneficio monetario de todo esto, dicho sea de más, hay pequeñas acciones que nos pueden delatar que debes omitir de inmediato al tener dinero de más, nada de despilfarros, no compres cosas que no te puedas costear con tu salario catedrático, no pagues de inmediato deudas grandes y la más importante, no prestes dinero a nadie.

—Trafalgar —Mencionó Kid mirando fríamente, con la duda aún muy estancada en él —Me he jugado todo por complacerte.

— ¿Por complacerme?— Levantó la voz el indignado — ¡Vamos, se realista! Acorde a nuestra situacion no te quedo de otra, imagínate que cualquiera de nosotros caiga, ¿Qué será del que quede en pena? Doflamingo no es más que la continuación de Jewlery y una vez que has empezado no te puede detener, ¡Se debe seguir adelante! Y una cruel verdad es que: no hay descanso para los malvados.

 

Una molesta sensación de reproche se apoderó del estudiante, pero poco a poco cambio para convertirse en oscuridad, eso simplemente tenia que dejarla salir, era momento de que el estudiante afrontara lo que en verdad era, una persona siniestra con un trabajo acorde a él, pero de saberlo a afrontarlo de golpe, no cualquiera.

— ¡Por todos los demonios! —Se ofuscó — ¿Cuándo demonios comencé con esto? ¿Para esto quería que me nombraran segundo al mando? Esa chica Robin quería este puesto ¿Estaría ella en esta misma situacion?

La confusión era muy notoria, Law se vio en la necesidad de intervenir.

—Mí querido colega —Pronunció sujetándolo por la cintura firmemente y hablándole al oído. — ¡Vaya que eres un niño Eustass-ya! Ya deberías de saber que en esta vida hay dos clases de personas —Declaraba Law deslizando su mano por la silueta del pelirrojo. —Los que son leones y los que son corderos, los que son corderos terminaran como… él —Señaló la mesa dejada detrás, en el cuarto de disecciones— o como Jewlery, los que son leones, tienen buena ropa y mucho dinero como la señorita K o como yo…

El tono de seducción en la voz de Law dejaba muy claro que ese tipo de situaciones lo excitaban en demasía y esa oportunidad era justo la que Kid necesitaba.

—A un principio, siempre es igual, la conmoción, la consciencia y el remordimiento afloran, pero querido amigo —Law estaba en su limite, lo supo mostrar al colgársele del cuello y restregarle su cuerpo al suyo, una incógnita en la entrepierna le mostró a Kid las intenciones del medico.

—Tú eres muy listo, tú naciste para liderar a los leones… —Le susurraba acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios —Te apuesto que en tres días olvidaras lo acontecido y hasta te reirás al recordar tus palabras y acciones de este momento…

Kid plantó sus ojos carmesí en los espejos de Law, ese encuentro le ofrecía placer sin limites ni contemplaciones; tomando con fuerza la cabellera negra entre sus dedos alzó el rostro de Law y se adueño de sus labios de un modo un tanto salvaje, pero así era como le gustaba al medico sádico; no tuvo que esperar mucho para terminar por tomar al doctor, ahí mismo en la oficina en la que antes firmaban papeles juntos, misma oficina en la que a un costado se encontraba el cadáver en cuestión.

Kid tomó al medico sin recatos, ni contemplaciones, sin cuidados ni remordimientos y vaya que el medico lo disfrutó, sus gemidos no se lograron contener, aflorando con naturalidad inundando con suavidad el entorno, mostrándole al pelirrojo la maestría de la que era capaz de ofrecer.

Después de ese encuentro sexual, Law se retiró para resguardarse antes de que amaneciera y Kid, bueno él se quedó mirándolo partir, pero con muchas cosas en su mente, una de ellas, el recuerdo del rostro sonrojado y lascivo del doctor al estar él entre sus piernas, pero no era el tiempo de pensar en eso, debía concentrarse en el cadáver y en un modo de salir de ese embrollo, pensaba en que quizás podía hacer algo al respecto y se sintió débil por eso, había pasado de ser un simple encargado a ser cómplice de asesinatos, mas el secreto inicial de Jewlery y las anotaciones en ese jodido libro le arrebataban toda esperanza de alzar la voz y decir algo.

Las horas se desvanecieron al igual que la noche y los estudiantes comenzaron a congregarse, los restos del desafortunado fueron repartidos y recibidos al igual que los de Jewlery, sin comentario alguno, Tony Chopper se sintió feliz de recibir la cabeza y antes de que sonara la campana, Kid estaba ansioso de sentir la seguridad tan cerca.

Durante dos días continuo vigilando y conforme pasaba el tiempo, la confianza se acrecentaba en él, al tercer día reapareció Law, según él había estado enfermo, pero el pelirrojo sabia de antemano que se había ausentado gracias al encuentro que iba mucho mas allá de los negocios, no era vergüenza, simplemente, marcaba una línea que no se debía de volver a cruzar, Law recuperó el tiempo perdido gracias a la energía que sus estudiantes le brindaban; ofreció a Tony Chopper, en particular, muchos concejos y ayuda que resultaban ser de mucha valía para el estudiante que enaltecido por las alabanzas del maestro, casi saboreaba la victoria.

Y justo como Law le había dicho, antes de que la semana se terminara, Kid había superado sus temores y su bajeza de antes la rezago con el olvido, incluso su ego comenzó a superar todo lo demás, en su mente reescribió los hechos y se vanagloriaba por la audacia de la que era capaz ; coincidía muy poco con Law, sí se encontraban en el transcurso de las clases y recibían en conjunto las ordenes de la señorita K, en ocasiones intercambiaban palabras pero todas de negocios, Law se mostró siempre cordial y educado pero más que obvio era que evitaba cualquier referencia al secreto compartido, una única ocasión se hizo mención a todo ese escenario casi olvidado, fue cuando Kid le dijo al oído que se que había sumado al bando de los leones, Law se limitó a hacerle señas para que guardara silencio.

Al cabo de un tiempo la pareja se vio unida estrechamente de nuevo. A la señorita K le hacían falta otra vez sujetos de estudio, los alumnos estaban demasiado ansiosos y la señorita K siempre se encontraba con la pretensión en alto de decir que estaba bien abastecida, al poco tiempo la noticia de un entierro reciente en el cementerio rural de Glencorse llego hasta ellos.

El lugar en cuestión no había cambiado nada en años, un cruce de carreteras alejado del bullicio de los lugares habitados y profundamente hundido bajo el resguardo de seis cedros, los balidos de los corderos en las colinas vecinas, los arroyuelos corriendo en ambos lados uno estancado en otro y uno mas gorgoteando alegremente marcando un sendero y recorriendo junto con el viento los castaños en flor; el repicar de la campana cada siete días y los viejos cantos del coro era lo único que interrumpía al silencio alrededor de esa iglesia rural.

Un par de profanadores de tumbas no se verían interrumpidos por nada de lo antes mencionado, incluso el amor entre conocidos de ese pequeño pueblo no los delatarían, únicamente debían saber a quién molestar de su descanso; a los que aguardaban en tierra les esperaba una resurrección impregnada de horror, a la luz leve de una linterna, el sonido de una pala y el ataúd crujiendo y rompiéndose violentamente, sus sudarios desgarrados y transportados peor que carga echada a perder por caminos secundario, sin luna que alumbrara para finalmente ser sometidos a las mayores indignidades cometidas por estudiantes que satisfacían su mordida curiosidad.

En cierto modo Law y Kid estaban por abalanzarse como buitres sobre oveja moribunda, la esposa del granjero, una mujer de sesenta años, conocida únicamente por los locales por su mantequilla y su conversación con todos, sería arrancada de su tumba bajo la luz de la luna, transportada muerta y desnuda hasta la lejana ciudad de la que ellos partirían con tres horas de camino únicamente de ida.

A la caída de la tarde, muy bien abrigados y equipados con un buen licor emprendieron camino, la lluvia los acompaño en todo el trayecto sin darles tregua alguna, azotándolos con gotas frías demasiado densa, entre tiempos el viento les golpeaba el rostro, con botella pasando de mano en mano y de boca en boca, el recorrido fue serio y un tanto triste pero sobre todo callado hasta el pueblo en el cual debían hacer tiempo. Marcaron una pauta para ocultar bien sus herramientas en un lugar cercano a la iglesia y por ende al cementerio.

Cuándo llegaron al final del recorrido, guardaron el coche, el caballo fue alimentado y los dos jóvenes doctores se sentaron para degustar la mejor cena y bebida que esa posada pudiera ofrecerles. La iluminación que mostraba el golpear incesante de la lluvia en la ventana les mostraba el trabajo inhumano y venidero que les esperaba. Con cada vaso de ginebra, la cordialidad entre ambos crecía y el hielo poco a poco se fue rompiendo. Law no tardó en tenderle una caja forrada en color café con un moño dorado a su compañero.

—Un regalo —Dijo — No es “entre amigos” pero con pequeños detalles, creo que pudiéramos serlo.

Kid tomó el obsequio y lo guardó en la bolsa interior de su saco sin abrirlo.

—No necesito amigos, sabes bien que entre nosotros nunca habrá amistad, por que no necesitamos amigos, necesitamos quien nos entienda y con nuestra labor, quien cuide de nuestras espaldas…

El silencio los interrumpió momentáneamente hasta una confesión de Kid.

—Yo no era nada mas que una marioneta hasta antes de ti, y la señorita K, fue entre los dos que me mostraron el tipo de vida… el tipo de sobrevivencia.

—No se hizo mucho, presta atención a esto, hacia falta algo mas que un hombre para respaldarme la otra mañana, conozco hombres grandes, convenencieros, cuarentones que se habrían enfermado con tan solo verlo, pero tú no, nunca perdiste la cabeza, ya que estuve observándote todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo haría? No era mi asunto además pude ganar algo más que tú gratitud, ¿si me entiendes? —Kid tomó la mano de Law y la acarició dulcemente —Además, gane un extra con eso —Agregó palmeándose el bolsillo haciendo repicar las monedas dentro.

Una alarma se encendió en Law por aquellas palabras, tal vez se lamentaba por haber inmiscuido a ese joven en todos los negocios sucios o quizás era que lo había instruido demasiado bien, mas no tuvo tiempo de intervenir, ya que Kid continuó hablando a gritos conservando el mismo tono jactancioso.

—La clave está en no tener miedo, ahora, entre nosotros, no quiero terminar como péndulo con una gruesa soga adornando mi cuello, terminaría en la misma mesa y justo hablando de eso, Trafalgar, nací con ese desprecio, el infierno, Dios, el demonio, el bien, el mal, el crimen y todos esos anticuados detonantes sirven únicamente para asustar a los niños, pero tú y yo somos hombres de mundo y por ello, eso no nos quita ni el sueño ¡Brindo en memoria de Doflamingo!

La mirada seductora de Law destelló con el carmesí de la vela situada en frente, en el centro de su mesa.

—Cuando terminemos esta labor, tú y yo hablaremos mucho más a fondo de nosotros. —Aclaró viéndolo directamente.

Empezaba a hacerse tarde, el coche apareció en la puerta con un par de linternas encendidas a como ellos lo había pedido, pagaron su cuenta y continuaron con su camino, para despistar a los curiosos taberneros, dijeron que se dirigían al pueblo siguiente y avanzando a la afueras del pueblo, apagaron las linternas para poder retroceder justo al estrecho sendero que los guiaría al cementerio, no se escuchaba nada mas que las pisadas del animal que estiraba el carruaje y el estridente e incesante golpe de la lluvia azotándose en el suelo, con todo el camino a oscuras simulando hocico de lobo se guiaron por pequeñas señas como portones o piedras en blanco menos mal que el recorrido fue breve.

En los bosques espesos que colindaban con el cementerio, perdieron toda seña y se vieron obligados a encender cuando menos una de las linternas, bajo los arboles que goteaban se vieron rodeados por las enormes sombras que parecían moverse con ellos llegando al lugar de su nada placido trabajo.

Ambos siendo ya expertos en esos asuntos y fuertes con la pala en mano, no tardaron mas de veinte minutos en llegar hasta su objetivo, un golpe fuerte en la tapa les mostró el ataúd, en ese preciso momento Law, que se había lastimado una mano con una piedra la arrojó por encima de su hombro descuidadamente, la tumba a esas alturas les llegaba a los hombros, se encontraban demasiado cerca de una meseta que servía como cuna del cementerio; para iluminarse mejor en lo que trabajaban, resguardaron la linterna apoyándola en un árbol justo al borde de la pendiente que terminaba en el arroyo, el azar apuntó con gran certeza la piedra, se escuchó el cristal siendo rompido y con ello la oscuridad los cubrió completamente, la linterna comenzó a rodar ladera abajo, estrellándose ocasionalmente contra los arboles y rocas, el sonido era el que contaba esa historia, unas piedras que delicadamente estaban sujetas a los bordes acompañaron los últimos estruendosos de la linterna, repentinamente silencio y oscuridad los acompañaron nuevamente.

Ambos en intentos en vano de querer escuchar algo más que el agua estrellándose en la tierra, afinaban el oído inútilmente, el viento no les daba tregua alguna, ese sonido se precipitaba sobre kilómetros de campo abierto callando cualquier posibilidad de otro sonido.

Les faltaba muy poco para terminar esa aberrante labor que optaron por terminar a oscuras. Exhumaron y abrieron el ataúd, sin nada de delicadeza metieron entre los dos el cadáver al saco empapado y juntos lo llevaron hasta el carruaje, Kid montó para tener el cadáver en donde debía estar y Law dirigiendo al caballo lo guió hasta la pared, todo a tientas y tratando de ubicarse por los arbustos y rocas antañas hasta que llegaron hasta la carretera mas ancha que habían dejado atrás al inicio de su jornada.

Ahí se podía ver levemente gracias a que los arboles se quedaron detrás y sobre todo que el amanecer estaba sobre ellos, forzando al caballo a tomar velocidad constante comenzaron con el trayecto a la ciudad.

Durante su trabajo se habían empapado hasta los huesos, mientras el coche se tambaleaba de izquierda a derecha lo que llevaban entre ellos caía ya fuera sobre el hombro de Law o el de Kid, conforme el movimiento lo marcara, ambos repelían ese contacto horripilante de inmediato, ese proceso por muy natural que fuera para ellos, comenzó a encresparles los nervios.

Law se animó a bromear acerca de la infortunada mujer pero las muecas que se suponen marcaran la sonrisa se perdían de inmediato, el bulto antinatural se tambaleaba entre ambos sin detenerse, así como la cabeza de ella se apoyaba en el hombro de Kid, el costal frio y empapado golpeaba el rostro de Law por momentos y en repeticiones, un escalofrió comenzó a recorrer a Law quien miró el bulto y de súbito le pareció mas grande; por todo el recorrido y desde distintas direcciones, los perros los acompañaban con aullidos escalofriantes y delatores, en su mente la idea de que esa “cosa” había cambiado, que ese cuerpo muerto había sufrido un cambio desconocido crecía, y el que los perros aullaran a su paso era la señal de que la carga estaba maldita.

— ¡Maldición! —Dijo con notable esfuerzo para entonar —Maldición ¡Encendamos una luz!

Kid sentía lo mismo que Law ya que sin emitir sonido alguno, se bajó del vehículo y encendió la lámpara que les quedaba, a esas alturas no estaban ni a medio camino de la posada en la que antes habían disfrutado de su compañía mutua, la lluvia seguía azotándolos haciendo mucho más difícil el encender la luz; cuándo por fin la ligera llama azul iluminó el entorno de los dos chicos y de la cosa que llevaban con ellos, un circulo neblinoso rodeo el carruaje, la lluvia había contorneado el costal áspero que cargaba el cuerpo, la cabeza se distinguía del tronco, los hombros apenas eran visibles, algo sobrenatural, fantasmagórico hizo que le dedicaran especial atención al compañero de viaje.

Por un rato, Law permaneció inmóvil, sosteniendo la linterna en alto, la pálida piel de Kid se tensó mostrando el horror que en ese momento lo embargaba, un miedo carente de significado lo abrazaba y no le permitía moverse, estaba espantado ante algo que simplemente no podía ser, una idea bizarra e imposible se iba apoderando de su cerebro, un segundo más que hubiese pasado y su cabeza habría estallado, menos mal que su compañero habló antes de.

—Eso no es una mujer Eustass-ya —Mencionó Law con apenas tono audible.

—Lo era cuando la subimos —Respondió Kid.

—Sujeta la lámpara —Dijo Law —tengo que verle la cara.

Kid tomó la linterna mientras Law desataba las ataduras del saco y descubría, deslizando hacia abajo el mismo, la cabeza.

La luz enmarcaba las gafas estrambóticas de esa cara, una sonrisa demasiado exagerada también era visible, ese rostro era demasiado conocido ya que en ocasiones ese par lo había visto en sueños, un grito de inframundo rompió el silencio de la noche obligando a ambos chicos a saltar del carruaje uno a cada lado, la linterna cayó al suelo apagándose de inmediato, el caballo sintiendo el terror salió disparado en dirección de Edimburgo y como único ocupante del carruaje se lograba ver a la distancia sin perder el maquiavélico y demoniaco porte, el cuerpo de Doflamingo, muerto y diseccionado tiempo atrás.

La lluvia que continuaba golpeándoles el rostro sin descanso favoreció a esa horrible visión a perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche, ese horrífico espejismo que se apoyaba en la completa negación del par de profanadores, sentados en el lodoso sendero mirando atónitos al frente oscuro, un relámpago les brindó un poco de ayuda al iluminar el solitario y tangencial camino, demente y aterrador, con ese único destello Law aprovechó para voltear a ver a su compañero.

Una palidez sepulcral que contrastaba por completo con las rojas mejillas golpeadas por el viento helado fue la que vio en él, éste a duras penas trató pobremente de emitir pensamientos.

—Eso… es… —Tragó saliva mirando en dirección de Edimburgo. —Ese… era… Do…

— ¡No lo digas! —Interrumpió Law de tajo —No es posible, ¡Ese hombre está muerto y fue diseccionado!

—Y aún así lo vimos no hace más de diez minutos —Remarcó Kid volteando a verlo de lleno.

La desesperación en el rostro de su camarada no se lograba ocultar sin importar que tanto lo intentase el medico.

—Vamos, no ganaremos nada quedándonos aquí... —Habló el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano al superior.

Nunca en toda su existencia llegó siquiera a pensar en tan descabellada y horrífica situacion, ¡Un cadáver estaba en camino a Edimburgo!

Toda la responsabilidad recaía en una única persona: Kid.

Así es ¡¡Kid!! Al momento de ir caminando por el sendero lúgubre, escalofriante y solitario, Law comenzó a ver todo con mucha más claridad, recordando la noche de parranda en cuestión.

—

—

—

Al momento de separarse después de beber y beber, Law rabiando y maldiciendo pensó en volver a casa, sin embargo fue alcanzado por Doflamingo en completo estado de embriaguez recalcando más su hostigamiento hacia el medico, estaba por completo decidido a tener el amor del joven o cuándo menos de poseer el objeto de su deseo: el cuerpo del medico.

Pero no fue el único con ese ávido y mórbido pensamiento, el doctor de cabellera roja en puntas coincidía con él en eso y al igual que el rubio caminó en dirección de la casa de Law.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina aledaña al hogar de su destino, Kid dejo salir su bestial y sádico modo de ser al ver como Doflamingo intentaba someter al ojeroso, simplemente rompió la cadena que ataba al ser bestial que en verdad era.

Con pasos firmes y fuertes caminó en dirección del rubio, con un único empujón fue suficiente para aparatarlo del lado del moreno quien se quedó viendo atónito como Kid montado sobre Doflamingo apretaba su cuello sofocándolo con fuerza sobre humana, la tráquea del asechador crujía ante el fuerte agarre del que era presa, después de un leve forcejeo proveniente del rubio, grosero, altanero y egocentrista se quedó quieto marcando una pauta entre la vida y la muerte, instantes sin moverse ni un centímetro pasaron, mismos que se sintieron una eternidad para Law.

— ¡Eustass-ya! —Exclamó el único testigo del crimen. —Es suficiente. —añadió.

Se acercó hasta el caído y buscó palpando el cuello del inerte hombre en la banqueta, tratando de encontrar pulso en vano.

Doflamingo había sido asesinado por el doctor-estudiante, quien no sabia ni lo que acababa d hacer, el alcohol en su sistema lo mantenía atontado al punto de la amnesia, Law se acercó con un poca cautela, no fuera que la agresión no identificara amigos de atacantes, al sujetar su hombro de inmediato se percató de que Kid no lo atacaría.

—Escucha con atención, anda a tu departamento, iré después.

Sin objetar nada, sin respingar obedeció casi al instante no sin antes acariciar la mejilla del medico con sus dedos y retener el mentón con delicadeza, Law ya sabía desde mucho antes de las intenciones del joven rector.

De ese punto en adelante nosotros conocemos bien la historia.

En eso se centraban sus pensamientos mientras tiritaba y se cruzaba de brazos caminando a un costado de su camarada, él nunca le diría que todo era culpa suya de eso y de lo que estaba por venir, porque no hay mal que venga solo.

Máximo cien metros faltaban para llegar hasta semejante hoguera, una que alcanzaba los dos metros de alto, una que resistía a la lluvia y al viento helado pronto se dieron cuenta que se trataba de la posada justo a la entrada del pueblo.

Una masacre que les hizo suspirar fue la que presenciaron, la atenta dama ya entrada en edad que antes les había servido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la misma que les sonrió cuando pagaron su cuenta al marcharse yacía empalada en uno de los durmientes principales del sitio, su cara, una mezcla entre el horror y el dolor a grandes rasgos les describía lo que los demás cadáveres en la misma situacion les mostraban, un pollo o pescados asándose al calor de fogata serían la prefecta representación gráfica de esa escena.

Kid con una sacudida sacó del trance a su compañero, al parecer Law no estaba tan familiarizado con tantos cuerpos, mutilados y siendo calcinados lentamente, esos estragos no los conocían sus estudiantes y por su rostro, él tampoco.

—Tenemos que llegar a Edimburgo… lo más pronto posible —Enunció —Veamos en el establo, esperemos que cuándo menos un caballo quede.

Asintiendo siguió a Kid de cerca, ¿suerte? Podría ser, pero un caballo estaba rezagado, su rienda se quedó atorada en un tronco de ahí que no pudiera alejarse más, con gran destreza el pelirrojo montó al cuadrúpedo para después tender la mano y ayudar a trepar a Law dejándolo a sus espaldas.

La espoloneada del pelirrojo obligó al corcel a relinchar para después galopar a toda su velocidad, ya no les interesaba la lluvia que les golpeaba el rostro sin piedad, tampoco el frío que les congelaba las manos y rostros al grado de no poder mover los dedos o que les ardiera la nariz y mejillas. Necesitaban llegar a la ciudad, aunque pensándolo mejor ¿Cómo llegar y decir que un cadáver andante estaba asesinando personas? Y lo más importante aún ¿A quién se lo dirían?

—Llegaremos por lo esencial y nos marcharemos para nunca volver… —Hablaba el pelirrojo

Sus pensamientos estaban sincronizados aparentemente por lo que no hubo necesidad de planes complicados.

—Con el dinero que tenemos al alcance para la materia prima de disección podemos vivir bien por un tiempo —Añadió.

No obtuvo respuesta audible, pero sí un apretón a su cintura, por donde su compañero se sujetaba, esa era la respuesta esperada.

Minutos, horas pasaron recorriendo a galope la oscura carretera hasta que la entrada a la ciudad les dio la bienvenida, pensando en el caos que encontrarían la tranquilidad de las calles les abofeteó directamente en el rostro, una calmada y tranquila ciudad que se mantenía dormida fue acompañada por la salida del sol. No hubo parada en el camino así que se dirigieron de inmediato a la facultad de la que Kid era encargado.

Desmontando dolorosamente buscaba indicio alguno de peligro, una vez que no encontró señas de que alguien o algo hubiese llegado antes, ayudó a desmontar a Law, la duda en sus rostros era mas que evidente y ¿si lo habían soñado todo? ¿Si lo habían alucinado? Esos pensamientos se mantenían alojados al caminar y entrar en la recepción de la rectoría, por obligada arquitectura tendrían que atravesar la habitación de disección para llegar hasta el armario en donde se encontraba el dinero, el libro y todo lo que delataba sus delitos.

—De prisa, iré por el dinero y tú busca algo de ropa seca…

Alegaba Kid al instante de abrir la puerta, pero un suspiro que le cortó de golpe el aliento atrajo la atención de Law.

Mirando con mucho detenimiento en dirección de la mirada fija, concentrada y exhorta del pelirrojo vio el objeto del horror mostrado en su reacción; sentado en la misma mesa de disecciones, en estado avanzado de putrefacción se encontraba Doflamingo.

El rostro de Law reflejaba lo que Kid sentía en ese instante, horror, terror y... ¿Miedo? la faz que mantenía esa absurda sonrisa mostraba secciones de dientes descubiertos ya que no había labios que los cubrieran, en partes del mismo faltaba carne incluso uno de sus ojos era sostenido por el nervio óptico visible en ese momento ya que se sostenía como péndulo en reloj de pared, de todas la heridas antes hechas en la disección, supuraba un liquido viscoso, amarillento con hilos en tono naranja recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo y con las mismas características del rostro, carne en colores oscuros y supurantes, sus manos sin embargo atrajeron la atención del medico, la sangre roja, fresca era la prueba de que ese ser era el victimario de todos los que se encontraban en la posada de antes.

Tragaron saliva, no eran capaces de emitir sonido alguno, el horror y espanto los dominaba por completo, viendo fijamente cada movimiento de ese ser, ese engendro, que después de pasearse por la alcoba completa se dejó caer en el sofá de piel café aledaño a una ventana.

—Increíble lo que el odio y el amor pueden hacer, ¿no lo creen?—Habló en tono sepulcral, profundo, con voz demoniaca.

Después de minutos de observar únicamente, el pelirrojo mostró agallas y enunció:

— ¿Cómo es posible? —Preguntó parpadeando consecutivamente.

—Ya te lo dije… amor y odio… —Respondió ese ente clavando su único orbe en el carmesí mirar de Kid.

Éste sintió in estrujón por todo su cuerpo, sintió que lo partiría en pedazos al ver directamente esos ojos, menos mal que Law aprovechó la mirada fija del ser demoniaco en su camarada para bañarlo con líquidos distintos, líquidos de los cuales el fuego es su mejor amigo, rápidamente hurgó en el bolso de Kid y de la caja que antes le dio, tomo los fósforos compañeros de una elegante pipa para encender con gran seguridad el fuego y lanzárselo directo a los pies.

En menos de un parpadeo ese ser quedó cubierto por feroces llamas, en su desesperación de apagarse o de atrapar a los médicos, recorrió toda la estructura esparciendo el fuego por cada pared, cortinas, muebles está por demás decir que un incendio se desató en ese momento.

Los jóvenes salieron del edificio quedándose parados, observando desde la puerta al ser que hecho antorcha humana se quedó parado fijamente en el centro de la oficina.

—No será… la ultima vez que nos veamos…pronto regresaré para llevarte… con-migo… Traffy….

Con cada palabra una pieza de su cuerpo caía al piso, Kid reaccionó iracundo ante esas palabras y azotando la puerta la cerró, abrazó a Law y caminando juntos se apartaron de la enorme hoguera, pero aún así, carcajadas de inframundo eran audibles, ni el tronar de la madera las apagaba, instantes duró así hasta que la estructura colapsó mas no se apagó, se negó el fuego a perder ante esa madera mojada, hubo que esperar por los bomberos que acompañados de curiosos hicieron acto de presencia pero toda esa algarabía llamo a un testigo mas: a la enfurecida Señorita K.

Juntos, a un costado del enfurecido decano de la facultad, los saqueadores de tumbas miraban como los traga humo, sofocaban el incendio, en su interior sus entrañas se retorcían a causa del nerviosismo, si descubrían el cadáver ¿Qué deberían de hacer? No hubo necesidad de pensar de más, la señorita K recibió el informe de daños.

—Vaya, vaya… Yo diría que tuvieron mucha suerte, ¿Qué acaso no saben que los químicos y el fuego no se llevan? —Discutía la potentada —Menos mal que no hay heridos y sobre todo… que toda la culpa hacia nosotros se haya hecho cenizas.

Hizo una pausa y mirándolos a los dos, por instantes, bebió de su trago, ese que se había preparado cuando los invitó a sus aposentos y continúo:

—Pero ahora tenemos un problema mayor, ¿Qué haremos con el abastecimiento? No podemos decirles a los estudiantes que no tendrán clases por eso… —Les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la chimenea encendida. —Muchos de ellos ya han cumplido con sus cuotas del año. —Agregó.

Para los chicos era suficiente, ya no tenían porque soportar esos pedantes ademanes de la mujer, ya estaban hartos desde hacia tiempo y con esto se les presentaba la perfecta oportunidad, una que Law supo discernir y Kid con únicamente mirar los ojos frívolos y destellantes del moreno supo ver, la sonrisa maléfica en el rostro pálido del pelirrojo le mostró que entendía bien, ambos parpadearon para después dirigir su rostro y miradas en la señorita K que hablaba y hablaba presumiendo.

¡¡Suficiente de eso!! ¿Por qué tenía que soportar esos canturreos pedantes? ¿Por qué ser el omega de la manada cuando podría ser el alfa? ¡Basta de conformarse con migajas cuando podía tener el pastel completo! Levantándose deprisa derribó su trago en el piso, sin darle tiempo siquiera de voltear, sujeto a la Señorita K por el cuello y apretó, apretó y apretó… fue tan fácil que ni siquiera se agotó, dejo de aplicar fuerza cuando la frágil señorita dejo de tomar aire, Kid soltó el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que al azotar al piso rebotó para después quedarse inmóvil, inerte, en el piso.

Law ahora tenía un cadáver para ofrecer al día siguiente, pero juntos tenían mucho más y mirándose directo a los ojos se dieron cuenta, pensarían en algo al día siguiente, por el momento una incomodidad les atacaba y ya no había tiempo que perder, ambos ardían en deseo de tomarse, de sentirse.

Kid poseyó el medico, en plena desfachatez lo hicieron toda la noche en la mismísima cama de la señorita K, incluso el cadáver fue testigo mudo del amor enfermo de ese par, revolcándose entre las sabanas, mordiéndose, besándose, tomándose mutuamente dejaron salir esa excitación y satisfacción que les brindaba el asesinar, el salvajismo de Kid en la cama terminó por domar al león convirtiéndolo en un hermoso y negro gatito que ronroneaba al toque con su león carmesí.

A partir de ese día ellos hicieron todo, TODO para la clase de anatomía, al igual que Jewlery y Doflamingo, el siguiente sujeto nunca fue identificado y pasó a ser uno más en la lista del libro de portada negra.

Pronto, los regentes de la universidad ya estaban convertidos en caballeros de alcurnia y sobre todo en expertos asesinos y dedicados maestros a los cuales nunca se les terminaban los sujetos de estudio; así fue como juntos se quedaron a la cabeza de la pirámide, encontrándose repentinamente en la cima del poder.

Sin embargo sus noches de sueños y descanso se veían interrumpidas por un ser demoniaco que los visitaba frecuentemente, ninguno de los dos mencionaba ese tema, no hacia falta, el sudor en sus frentes, la acelerada respiración y las miradas llenas de terror decían todo.

Aun así, cuándo se tiene un trabajo del demonio, nada en la tierra te puede asustar pensando que “Es mejor estar en manos del diablo que en su camino” juntos se recostaban nuevamente, refugiándose mutuamente en el regazo del contrario, total, tenían que pagar los crímenes y estaban seguros de que algún día ellos también terminarían en la misma mesa que sus presas anteriores, de eso no cabe duda alguna porque así como ellos fueron reclutados por la señorita K, ellos también tendrían que pasar el conocimiento a otro y éste a su vez hacer lo mismo.

Una cadena que no puede ser rota tan fácilmente era en la que ellos quedaron como eslabones y así se quedarían por un tiempo largo… después de todo las cadenas que son fuertes son indestructibles.

Y tú dime… ¿Eres león o cordero? ¿Seguro que no terminaras en una mesa de disección ante la mirada curiosa de un estudiante?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
